conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Elder
Introduction This language is my first and I have no experience in creating a language, nor do I have any experience with language itself. However, being a creative person, I felt the need to create a language to add to the lore of a game that I plan to create in the future. This language will not be planned for international usage, this language will not be used for any bespoke and intelligent purposes, it is merely a personal project and it will be rough. However, I do appreciate any feedback provided it is constructive. Onto the language itself, it is made to be that of a world of magic and anthropomorphic beings, with minimal technology, flora and fauna. The only inhabitants of the world are the anthropomorphic beings (people), an insect-like energy creature known as a bug, wisps from various folklore and a plant (known as plant or grape) that consists only of a stalk and a spherical bulb filled with a multi-purpose liquid. The plant was a major influence for the language, and so the characters represent these plants and the way they are laid out represents a meadow of these plants. The language is composed of one stalk and one bulb per syllable or plant, one or more plants per bunch and one or more bunch per field. Plants A plant is composed of only one vowel and one or two constonants, in that order. A plant, therefore, is a syllable, and there are 660 total syllables that can be represented, each planned to have a unique meaning by themselves. A plant can be considered either a word by itself or a part of a word by traditional identification, though in Ancient Elder the word 'word' loses all relevance because a plant is simply a plant. Bunches and fields similarly seem anolagous to sentences and paragraphs, but are not a true counterpart. Plants are written and read from bottom to top, with the stalk representing a vowel and the bulb representing a consonant. The vowels are simple; add a small circle along the stalk and erase the inside, add one or two perpendicular lines or leave the stalk as it is. There are 10 states for a stalk to be in according to the 10 vowels available in the language. Creating a bulb is more complicated however, as there are 11 different consonants that can be combined to create 66 different consonant combinations or bulbs. These consonants also have priority over one another which means that these consonants can only be pronounced in order of their priority. Thankfully, these consonants show their priority by their general vertical position within the bulb; a lower consonant will always be pronounced before a higher one. All plants are written and read vowel first, then lowest consonant and then optional higher consonant. The consonant priority is as follows: ʃ > f >b > l >g > m > p > t > s > k > d ( ʃ, ʃf, ʃb, ʃl, ʃg, ʃm, ʃp, ʃt, ʃs, ʃk, ʃd, f, fb, fl, fg, fm, fp, ft, fs, fk, fd, b, bl, bg, bm, bp, bt, bs, bk, bd, l, lg, lm, lp, lt, ls, lk, ld, g, gm, gp, gt, gs, gk, gd, m, mp, mt, ms, mk, md, p, pt, ps, pk, pd, t, ts, tk, td, s, sk, sd, k, kd, d) Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Vocabulary https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AcudAQIv70NnxUFYX3Yy3rNgPk9Gflkoxgd24I4oFg8/edit?usp=sharing Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD